


Involuntary Reactions

by black_tea



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian decides to create some mayhem, and Garak learns something new about the Human body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Involuntary Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> One scene of complete silliness.

Julian stood near the doorway to the living room carefully studying his prey, who at the moment was sitting comfortably on the sofa reading a book. He wasn’t sure if Garak knew he was there, but the Human had a hard time believing the ex-spy wouldn’t know whether or not he was being watched. Assuming that moving across the room undetected was an impossibility, he would have to bank on the Cardassian believing his motives were innocent.

The lanky man quietly wandered over to his lover who still seemed to be absorbed in whatever the PADD contained. Probably something relatively horrendous by Human standards. Julian crept closer to the back of the sofa and assessed its height. _Fairly low, good. Relatively sturdy, important._ He paused, gathered himself, waiting for the moment that Garak clearly knew he was there so as not to cause a potentially painful (for Julian) involuntary response, and pounced.

“Oof!” Garak let out a huff of surprise on impact. “Julian! What exactly, are you doing?” He demanded, a note of irritation creeping into his voice. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t Julian landing on top of him, most of his weight on the Cardassian’s broad shoulders, one arm around his neck, and his free hand prodding at his ribs.

“You aren’t ticklish?” The Human asked as Garak did his best to fend him off.

“Since I have no idea what that is, I really couldn’t tell you, my dear.” he replied, still clearly mystified by Julian’s behavior.

“Really?” he asked surprised, still wrapped around the other man.

Garak managed to finally pry him off and push him into a sitting position next to him. “Really. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Well, it’s…” Julian paused to think for a moment, finding it surprisingly difficult to describe something so utterly commonplace to Humans. “An involuntary reaction to being poked or touched in sensitive places – usually along the ribs and stomach. Some people are more sensitive than others.” he added as the Cardassian just stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

“I’m assuming it isn’t painful, or you wouldn’t have launched yourself at me.” he finally replied.

“No, no. Of course not.” Julian reassured him. “It just causes laughter and wiggling around. I guess that does seem strange when you have to explain it.” He reached out to poke at Garak again who simply watched his hand in bemusement.

“I’m sorry, but whatever response you were looking for, you aren’t going to get from me.” he said, then suddenly made a grab for Julian, mimicking the Human’s touch and receiving an entirely different set of results. The Human jerked and doubled over laughing, attempting to bat Garak’s hands away. 

The Cardassian let go. “The Human body is very strange sometimes.” he commented. “Not that I find it objectionable, of course, when there are so many interesting… _possibilities_.” A smile slowly crept across his face, and Julian realized he had committed a grave mistake as the man quickly grabbed for him again.

Julian just as quickly jumped back, nearly falling off the sofa, but catching himself just in time. He stood poised to run either way with the blocky piece of furniture in between him and Garak. Garak meanwhile stood at the other end, his body mimicking Julian’s pose. Finally after what was proving to be a lengthy standoff, he straightened up and relaxed his posture. He walked slowly around the end of the sofa, his hands held up in a placating gesture.

“All right, my dear. I know we both have better things to do than run around the furniture in circles all night.” He came to a stop halfway to where Julian was standing; the predatory look gone from his face.

Julian warily moved away from the relative cover that the sofa provided. “This is a trick.” he said uncertainly.

“No trick, my lovely boy.” Garak replied. “And I can think of better things to do with your body.”

When Julian didn’t move away, the Cardassian crossed the space in between them and slid his arms around the Human’s waist. He pressed his lips to the smooth tan forehead before quickly achieving a better hold on Julian and mercilessly tickling him.

“Hey!” he gasped out between laughing fits. “No…fair!”

“Fair? Really, my dear. You should know by now that I can’t be trusted.” Julian’s knees buckled and they both ended up on the floor with Julian thrashing around helplessly and Garak pinning him down. “Besides, you _did_ land on my head earlier.” he added, clearly enjoying himself now that he was in control of the situation. “I do not know what gets into you sometimes.”

Julian was unable to respond coherently at that point. Suddenly Garak’s fingers stilled, and he could feel a rough ridged nose nuzzle against his neck. The Cardassian placed a kiss just behind his ear and said, “It’s really quite extraordinary that Humans are able to get through life as well as they do. You all are so soft and vulnerable – not a scale to be found anywhere, and goodness, your sensitive parts are completely unprotected. And here I find that you can be brought down with well-placed pokes to the ribs as well.” 

“I certainly hope you aren’t planning on doing anything unpleasant to my sensitive parts, especially if you ever want to get me in bed again.” Julian mock grumped as Garak helped him to sit up.

“And risk damaging you? Why would I want to do that?” He laughed and reached out to smooth down Julian’s now rumpled hair. He grumped some more, because he felt he ought to given the circumstances until Garak soundly kissed him. “And just so you are aware, I wouldn’t want you any other way.” He kissed him again, and then added, “and it is useful to know that you have a weak spot to exploit…should you ever decide to jump on my head again.” He trailed his fingers over Julian’s ribs.

“Ok, point taken.” Julian conceded. “But you have to admit, I make your evenings interesting.”

“That you do.” Garak beamed at him before grabbing him again. “That you do.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
